The Purple Flame
by AddisonRae
Summary: OoTP spoilers. What happened after Hermione was hit with Antonio Dolohov's curse? Follow her subconsios mind into a journey of confusion.


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, logos, etc…are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her associated companies. No copyright infringement Is intended, but the story is mine. One-shot.

From Harry Potter and The Order Of Phoenix, hardback edition, page 792:

…But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across Hermione's chest; she gave a tiny "oh!" as though of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor where she lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly toward her from under the desk, his wan held up in front of him. The Death Eater kicked out hard a Neville's head as he emerged-- his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face -- Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet_: Antonio Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts._

--------------------------------------------------

A sharp pain seared across my chest as the flame of the Death Eaters wand did its intended job. I let out a small "oh!" and crumpled to the ground. I had just enough time to register Harry's intense green eyes hovering above me before the world went blank.

I was in a white room, fog swirled around me. I coughed slightly and looked up to see a respectable looking man seated behind a desk. He looked up at my cough, but his gaze quickly returned to the paperwork in front of him.

"Name?" he said evenly.

"Er…Hermione Granger." came my uncertain reply.

"Age?" Desk Guy still hadn't looked up.

"F-Fifteen. Where am I?" I asked.

"Processing center." he answered in a bored tone.

"Processing center?" I pressed.

"Read the sign."

Suddenly, a banner appeared over his head. It read: _Processing Center For Deceased Witches and Wizards. _Desk Guy was now staring at some point behind me, seemingly uninterested. I turned to see what he was looking at, and found myself face-to-chest with Sirius Black.

"Sirius?"

"Hermione? Where are we?" he asked.

"Procesing center." the Desk Guy supplied automatically, I pointed dryly at the sign.

"Deceased?" Sirius stated blankly.

"Apparently." came the reply from Desk Guy.

"There's no way we can be deceased, we'd be in heaven." Sirius said uncertainly.

"You obviously have unfinished business, Miss Granger." Desk Guy supplied.

"What about me?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Sign here." Desk Guy muttered.

A scroll and quill appeared in front of Sirius. He read the print, his face paling as his eyes darted across the parchment. He turned to look at me and pulled me into a quick, one-armed hug. I looked at him curiously.

"You can't tell Harry about this place. Make sure he knows I love him, and keep him and Ron out of trouble." he said sadly.

Sirius signed his name shakily and the parchment disappeared. A moment later, he faded from view. I looked around, panicking. How could he leave me alone here?

"Sirius?" I called.

"He wont answer." 

I turned to glare at Desk Guy. He was looking at me with mild interest, reminding me vividly of Luna Lovegood. He pointed to hid desk. _This just gets crazier…_I walked to his desk and looked down. I was shocked to see a full view of my friends, still trapped in the Ministry of Magic, complete with my crumpled body in Neville's arms.

"You are needed there. Your unfinished business."

"How do I get back?"

"Touch it."

I reached out and brushed my hand over the smooth surface of the desk. It felt like water rippling under my fingertips. I felt myself being pulled in, much like a Portkey, and the world went black once more.

-----------------------------

My friends told me I'd woken up in the hospital wing a few weeks later, suffering from abdominal pain and delusions. Apparently, I asked for Sirius. I still catch Harry looking at me strange sometimes, and I feel bad that I can't share anything with him. But I know Sirius wouldn't want him to dwell.

Wasn't it Dumbledore himself who said : _It does not do to dwell on the past._


End file.
